


once upon a time

by panquacks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panquacks/pseuds/panquacks
Summary: Lafayette finds a toad





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for jack because we were talking about george and lafayette growing old together. and we also always joke about lafayette catching toads so (^: here you go

"George!"

The sudden shout startled George, his chair rocking back slightly as he jumped in his seat. He reached up to pluck his glasses off, squinting against the sun as he looked out to the garden, Which Lafayette had been attending to. Lafayette was kneeling down, his back turned to George before he jumped up to his feet and whipped around. George wondered how he managed to still stay so spry, but the thought was pushed to the side as Lafayette bounded towards him. He held his arms out, hands cupped together as if he was holding something prisoner in between his palms.

"I found something!"

"Better not be a toad."

A frown set heavy on Georges face as he watched Lafayette approach him over the porch railing. Lafayette made a soft whining sound at his words and harsh tone, pulling his arms closer to his chest to protect his treasure. George shook his head, folding up the newspaper in his lap to make a shooing motion at Lafayette with it.

"Put it back, Lafayette."

Lafayette stepped up onto the stairs of the porch, holding out his arms to George and unclasping his hands to reveal the toad.

"But George! Look at him! He is a handsome prince in disguise! You will have to kiss him to see his true form!"

George laughed at that, standing up from his rocker to try and shoo Lafayette away again, although a goofy grin still hung onto his lips. 

"He is no prince! He is a knight, there to protect my marigolds. Now put him back, he has a job to do."

Lafayette smiled, placing his hand back over the toad to ensure he wouldn't escape before pulling his hands back towards his chest. 

"Very well, he is a brave knight, sent from Prince Washington to defend our garden."

George walked closer, stepping down onto the stairs so he could place a kiss at the corner of Lafayette's mouth. Lafayette hummed happily as he grinned up at George, eyes shining with the same adoration they held when they first met.

"Prince Washington?"

"Oui, he married Prince Lafayette and now they rule over the kingdom of Mount Vernon together."

"Lafayette?"

"Oui?"

"Put the toad back."


End file.
